robotballzfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Trunks
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate Names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Trunktina - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Voiced by style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" returnofthesaiyan - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 1/2 Human - 1/2 Saiyan - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" December 4, 1991 - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of death style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" September 20, 2013 - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5'10 - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 167 lbs - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Favorite Fast Food style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Sonic - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Catchphrase style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" "Noooo!!" - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Allegiance style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" The Z Fighters - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) Doctor Fruit (Uncle) Kid Trunks (Counterpart) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Mate style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Android 18 (Girlfriend) - }} |} Future Trunks is one of the show's two original protagonists. He is the Prince of all Saiyans and it shows through his powerful techniques and undying determination in the face of danger. He loves going to the park and his favorite place to go when he is hungry is Sonic, America's Drive In. In the series, Future Trunks is much different than he is in Dragon Ball Z. He is very angsty towards everyone who knows him and seems to dislike them all immensely. This doesn't go without reason, though. Virtually everyone who knows Trunks is unrightfully mean to him, spending the lot of their time ripping his miniscule confidence down. Especially his father, Vegeta. Luckily in episode 5 of the show, he met a lady by the name of Android 18 who provided a light of hope in his hopeless life. After that episode however, she has yet to be seen, to the dismay of the Purple haired Saiyan hybrid. Trunks is very powerful, yet he seems to hide his true potential as he has only used physical attacks so far in the series instead of ones using his Ki. As seen when he defeated Majin Lord. Trunks is currently deceased. He met his demise at the hands of Lord Piccolo in the Mini Episode "Who attacked Trunks?". His last appearance was in Episode 9. Powers and Forms Powers: *Finish Kick Head Buster *Finish Ass Buster *Double Finish Nut Buster *Finish Body Slam Forms: Super Saiyan: Trunks started the series in this form and has maintained it for the entire show so far, only returning to his base form during Mini Episodes. Upon his return from otherworld, he may transform. Super Saiyan Gold: Trunks reaches this form in Episode 1 to impress Vegeta, but since that attempt failed as can be expected, the form has not been seen again except for an early Mini Episode about Purples.